fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympian War Chapter 4 - Distant Tale
A small breeze swept through the field, as Kodo was still perplexed by his complete and utter lose at the hands of this stranger. Kane didn’t answer at first but merely looked at Ace as If he was a confused child who had said something foolish. “I’m Kane, I already told you that.” Demon rose up from the ground in ball form, where he had been apparently been lying recovering from his loss in the battle. “We know that! But what kind of normal person can win a brawl four to one?” He said impatiently. “It really isn't that difficult when the opposition is a bunch of amateurs!” Retorted Ecramor mockingly, who still hadn’t returned to his ball form. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kodo had a small fear that he might still attack. Even though they were currently defenseless Ecramor looked upon the two brawlers and their Bakugan as If they were prey he could sink his fangs into; Kodo definitely didn’t trust him, even if his brawler seemed harmless enough, and dreaded what would happen if Kane failed to control his Bakugan. Almost as if he had been reading his thoughts, Kane silenced Ecramor with a swift command. “Now, back to the question. You asked what kind of person can win a Bakugan battle four to one? Firstly, let me correct you. What kind of Bakugan. That is actually why I came to see you both,” He paused as if unsure if he should continue. “well, the Pyrus user anyway.” After a long and awkward pause Robotallion decided to have his say. “Well? What do you want? Because you obviously want something.” Kane answered “Well yes, but I cannot tell you.” This sent seemed to annoy Avior, who must have been feeling very impatient and reacted badly. “What do you mean? You want something but won’t tell us what!” He continued on like this for a whole minute, ranting on about how Earthlings waste time and don’t know how to get straight to the point, finishing with how things were so much simpler on his home world. At the conclusion of his speech, Ecramor let out a roar of anger which carried a foul stench to where Kodo and Ace were standing. Again Kane silenced him with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I was honestly telling the truth when I said I couldn’t tell you. I literally can’t tell you. I’ll prove it. What I wanted to tell you was-“ He stopped abruptly. A shriek of fury escaped Avior as he recommenced with his rant. “I knew humans had a problem with mental illness, but I didn’t know it was this bad!” He complained. “Be quiet Avior.” Kodo said through gritted teeth, barely holding in his anger, while Ace, Demon and Terror Serpens remained silent, merely listening to the conversation, which clearly wasn’t going anywhere quick. Kodo thought for a second. “If you can’t say exactly what you need to tell us, then at least tell us why we need to be informed.” With this Kane smiled. “You’re in danger, well … you’re all in danger, but he’ll want to get to you eventually, I’m sure, which places you in more danger.” “Whose he?” Asked Avior, speaking before Kodo himself could reply, seeming very interested. “You’re no good at this, are you? I can’t tell you, remember?” Said Kane, laughing now. Ace didn’t seem amused at all, while Avior was absolutely fuming. “I think I might go now, this guy is obviously just playing around.” Ace said impatiently. Kane’s smirk faded, replacing by a look of sudden desperation. “No, don’t go … I … I can’t tell you but … Maybe Ecramor can!” He said finally. Before he could even look expectantly at his Bakugan Ecramor had disagreed. “Absolutely not!” He said defiantly. Kane was desperate now, perhaps he was toying with them, or just liked the company, either way both brawlers and their Bakugan were losing interest with his ramblings. “No, no … wait … I can show you! That’s it! … Why didn’t I think of that before?” He questioned, almost to himself. “Show us?” Inquired Ace, clearly unimpressed. “Yes just come with me and Ecramor, we can show you everything!” Kane reassured him. It was obvious now more than ever that Kane didn’t want to say goodbye to his new “friends”. With a wave of his hand a dimensional portal opened up close behind him, how he did it no one knew, perhaps Ecramor played some part in it. Kodo stood his ground, while Terror Serpens proceeded to say some of what he had been thinking. “Aren’t the small Earth children taught by their parents not to trust strangers? Especially weird ones that ask you to step into their shiny dimensional portal? Well … there better be candy.” With that he floated forward and joined Kane. Ace and Demon had no choice but to step forward and join their fellow teammate. While the mention of candy seemed to have caught Avior’s attention. “Candy? Does that mean there will be ice-cream?” That instantly meant that Kodo and Robotallion had to join in as well. Anyway, Kane couldn’t mean any real harm, could he? ∗ ∗ ∗ The dimensional portal closed behind them and Kodo found himself standing waist deep in salt water; it was turquoise-blue in colour and the bottom was clearly visible. A sandy beach was only a couple of meters away. “Couldn’t you have put us on land? That too much to ask for?” Complained Avior. “Sorry, gotta go through the water first.” Said Kane calmly, as he started to trudge towards the shore. They all followed. When they were all on solid ground Kane led them towards a forest that loomed up ahead. No, it wasn’t a forest, it was a jungle; a tropical jungle, with the strangest plants any of them had ever seen. Robotallion inspected the land for a second. “This is New Vestroia!” He said excitedly. Kane looked his way and then surveyed their environment. “Really? I can never tell.” The fact that Kane had no idea where they were didn’t exactly reassure anyone. “Anyway, it’s up ahead.” Said Kane with a smile. No one asked what, because they were all sure he wouldn’t be able to tell. Kane was defiantly stranger than any of them had first thought; “Up ahead” was a three hour trek through this humid, terribly hot climate. “Are we there yet?” Hissed Terror Serpens, getting more and more agitated as the minutes passed. “It’s just up ahead.” Kane responded coolly. Great, another three hour walk Kodo thought glumly. Well, it turns out that Kane was actually telling the truth this time, within a couple of minutes a large structure loomed ahead, towering over the trees. They entered a large, barren clearing where the vegetation ended abruptly. “Bakugan made?” Questioned Robotallion. He had right to be interested, Bakugan from New Vestroia, Gundalia and Neathia almost never constructed anything, preferring a simple life in the wilderness. The only other place Kodo could think of that Bakugan had built was some shrine Plitheon mentioned once, though the name escaped him. “Yes, made by Bakugan millennia ago. Around a time deemed “The Wonder Revolution”.” Kane answered. Robotallion remained in silent thought and didn’t speak again. “The Wonder Revolution?” Said Demon gruffly, “Wasn’t that when the Bakugan gained their attributes and the worlds split?” “Wonderful isn’t it?” Said Kane as he gazed up at the monumental building. “Changes location every cycle of the moon, moving from world to world; it was on Neathia last month.” That explained why he had no clue where they were. Terror Serpens seemed interested now. “How come none of us of heard of it then?” He was right. Plitheon hadn’t mentioned a place like this. In fact, Kodo was sure he had said that the Gundalian shrine was the only great Bakugan structure still standing. “Faded into myth I guess. Translates as “Primus Temple” in English. Anyway, lets get going, what we need is inside.” Said Kane. How did he plan on getting in? The entrance looked sealed pretty tightly. Kane walked forward with Ecramor trailing behind and stopped in front of the door. Quite suddenly their was hissing sound and the stone doors opened up. “After you.” He gestured with a grin. Kodo, Ace and their Bakugan all walked towards the entranced and stepped into the darkness. Inside it suddenly seemed a lot lighter, and strange Bakugan letters and symbols were visible on the wall. “Well, was this you wanted to show us?” Kodo asked as he stared around the monumental room. Kane signaled with his hand and Ecramor floated forward. He flashed a bright red color. Nothing happened. It seemed as if Avior was about to say something rude when the symbols on the walls were illuminated by a dazzling rainbow light, enveloping everyone in the room. Kodo suddenly got the sensation of been lifted off of his feet, and a throbbing started in his head, colours swirled around him, like all different types of food dye that had been added to water and mixed up, eventually blending into a single color. He was now aware that he was alone. Where had the others gone? What sort of trap that Kane led them into? Then the colors settled and he was presented with an image of a mighty battle; the ground was littered with dead and dying creatures and others yelled hoarse battle cries in a language Kodo didn’t understand. He looked closely. The creatures fighting looked like Bakugan, but something was different … they had no attributes, all a blur of gray. Suddenly a dazzling rainbow light descended from the sky above the carnage, Kodo backed away in fright. A number of Bakugan entered the fray, coming down from the heavens themselves. They were all easily distinguishable from the fighters, they had colours, Kodo recognized the highlights of what seemed to be Pyrus, then what was clearly Ventus and attributes that were foreign to him. These new fighters were shining and mighty, their touch gave the gray fighters attributes; Aquos, Darkus, Haos, Pyrus, Subterra, Ventus, among others. Then the scene seemed to speed up; the battle was over in the blink of an eye and Kodo witnessed the split of a mighty world, forming several smaller planets, all the while bathed in the same rainbow light. Then suddenly everything changed and Kodo was enveloped in a pitch black darkness; he witnessed a spray of scarlet blood and corresponding cries of dying Bakugan. A lone Bakugan shrouded in a strange purple aura stood in the centre of the darkness. The blood was drawn to it and it began to grow, becoming ridiculously big. Then it was gone in a wave of fire and screams, replaced by a scene of burning terrain and death. The last thing Kodo remembered seeing was the figure of another Bakugan, which was radiating a golden aura. It released a wave of energy shining with an equally golden light, which collided with a beam the color of blood itself; then the image of an immensely beautiful dawn overtook them both. What did you think of this chapter overall? Awesome Awful! Interesting Boring Others + Others - Category:Kodo Category:Bakugan: Olympian War